Just Like The TV Shows
by hopelessfangirl12
Summary: A Nick Jonas oneshot that was written because my friend asked me to. I'm absolutely sure she's going to love it.


**A/N: This was written for my friend Mia who is in love with Nick Jonas. She asked me to write her a oneshot, so I did.**

_Sweaty. Shirtless. Sexy._

Those were the three words going trough Mia's head as she watched the gardener pushing the lawn mower on the scorching hot summer day. She of course was up in her room, in the nice, cold air-conditioned room. She was peeking out the round window that was right next to her bed. Her laptop was sitting next to her, receiving instant messages from one of her friends. However, she was too occupied with watching the curly-haired hottie with an unbelievably toned body, walking back and forth one story below her.

He was just being cruel. Being that hot with that little amount of clothes on, it should be a crime. She was having the worst fantasies right now, with the thought of running out there and doing it right there in the front yard. She thought about all those movies and television shows she'd watched and thought about those kinky scenes where the girl walked out of the house wearing the smallest sundress and held a pitcher of lemonade, while the guy automatically threw himself at her.

She actually was beginning to think that would be a good idea. However, when she looked down to see her pajamas still on, she knew that wouldn't work. She quickly got up and ran to her closet, searching frantically threw it for the dress she used to wear down to the pool in the old apartment building. It was probably meant to be worn with a bathing suit underneath it since the length of it was so short, but a thong and bra would do just as nicely when trying to seduce somebody. She put on a pair of flip-flops and shook her hair out into what would be considered sexy hair. After spraying her favorite coconut perfume on herself and skipping to the kitchen to make a glass of iced tea, she opened the door to see him, standing by his truck, putting the lawn mower away. He was wiping sweat off his forehead and she couldn't help but bite down on her lip as she looked up and down, examining every single visible inch of his bare skin.

Those perfect abs, muscular arms, sexy long legs, and that intense face, this boy was clearly taken right out of one of her dreams. He looked up to see her staring and immediately smiled at her. He started to walk closer to her and she wanted to pounce.

"Lawns mowed, hedges trimmed, flowers watered, and the mess is cleaned up." He explained to her as he removed his dirty gloves and put them in his back pocket.

"Oh, you must be so thirsty." She said, as seductive as she could be and handed him the glass.

"Oh, well, thank you." He said with a sincere smile. As he titled his head back and chugged the drink, she just continued to stare at him, watching every muscle move in the slightest way. He finished with a loud "_Ahh_" and handed her the glass back, never once dropping that gorgeous smile of his.

It was then he got a good look at her. The low cut dress that showed off her cleavage, the ruffled bottom that stopped mid-thigh, and the ribbon around her waist that showed off her curves. He stood awkwardly, trying to hide the bulge in his shorts.

"I'm sure you'll be wanting your pay now?" she asked, slyly smiling with the idea sizzling in her head. She played the act though and pulled out her purse.

"Well now, I'm sure there must be another way you could repay me." he must have caught her act, either that or scene the same shows she had.

"Well, why don't you come in and we'll negotiate that." She stepped aside and let him walk in. Once the door was shut and the blinds we closed, she jumped onto him and kissed him with the most force and intensity she could. He didn't hold back either, quickly sliding his hands up her dress and removing her thong as she worked to untie the halter top around her neck. He placed her on the floor and slipped the dress off her. Once she sat up, she was undoing the button to his pants and they dropped to his ankles. He kicked his shoes towards the door and they bounced off the wall. He stepped out of his shorts and she dropped his boxers as he tore off the last piece of her clothing. Her hot pink, lacey bra.

She was on her knees and he was leaned against the dinning room table. Moans, groans, grunts and all types of noises were filling the empty house. He could barely keep balance when she stopped and pulled away while her mouth made a pop noise sliding off him. That alone caused him to drop onto his knees on the floor.

"My name's Mia by the way." She was able to breathe out as he quickly and swiftly slid into her.

"Nicholas. But I'm called Nick." He said followed by a moan as he continued to thrust.

One hour, thirty minutes, and a million moans later, Nick ended by collapsing on top of her dropping both hands on either side of her head. Her back was arched up and she dropped to the floor with a thump and her breathing uneven and spastic.

He stood up and slipped his clothes on as she sat up, still catching her breath. She pulled her dress over her and he smirked down at her.

"I'll be over again in two weeks." He said as he made his way to the door.

"I'll mark my calendar." She called back and before he closed the door, he winked at her.


End file.
